Terrible Tragedy
by Lucinda
Summary: Shortfic.  Faith takes a trip to England, but it goes very wrong.  Spoilers for BtVS season 7 finale, futurefic for HP, no spoilers.  Character Death.


Terrible Tragedy  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main characters: Faith, Draco Malfoy  
  
Distribution: Twisting, Wic, Jen if she wants it, OADNT, Paula - anyone else ask first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith, Draco, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry potter books. No profit is being made.  
  
note: I was inspired by HP 5 to write a bad-Draco fic. This story contains no HP spoilers, but does have some spoilers for the Buffy season 7 finale.  
  
note 2: set post BtVS season 7, roughly 2 years after Draco has graduated.   
  
  
  
Faith leaned back against the park bench, watching the people around her. This was England... home of the Watcher's Council, allegedly the source of learning that Slayers were supposed to profit from, blah blah. There were some wicked cool buildings, and she liked the way they talked... some of them anyhow. She'd really expected more people in London to speak English.  
  
Willow had done a spell that had activated all the Potential Slayers, well... all of them that were of age. There weren't suddenly super strong toddlers out there killing their playmates at daycare. But then again, she hadn't even tried to follow Willow's explanation of the spell beyond 'all potentials... not just one.' She'd been too busy worrying about her possible upcoming death.  
  
The original group of them had gone away from California, and ended up separating. Some had gone to the Hellmouth in Cleveland, others had gone out, searching for the new Slayers over the world. Faith had just left, deciding that since the world wasn't resting on her shoulders anymore, she was going to check it out. See the world, check out new places and foreign food. She'd decided air travel was a pain in the ass, foreign food was overrated, and there really weren't more cute guys over seas than in America.  
  
She'd lost track of time, entirely unconcerned with how long she'd been sitting there, or what to do next. There were weapons in her jacket if something needed slain, she wasn't hungry, and life was... not too bad. What was there to worry about?  
  
She thought that she heard something behind her, a branch cracking, a murmured word...  
  
She followed the gorgeous blond man, not quite able to protest as they left the park. Had she decided to pick up a guy after all? Why couldn't she think clearly? What had he said? Emperor... Imperio something. It must have been some sort of spell or amulet of some sort... He'd enchanted her, used some sort of mind control.  
  
Hot rage began to seethe inside, hammering at whatever form of magic had bent her will to his, blurred her thinking. She didn't want to be anyone's pawn, not now, not ever again, damn it all!  
  
"Who are you?" Her words sounded calm, almost dreamy as she asked him the question, a far cry from the burning fury that she felt.  
  
He looked at her with a smugly condescending smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy. But you can call me Master, my little muggle whore."  
  
The rage inside of her burned a bit hotter, and she began to contemplate the apartment with an eye for possible weapons. All she was seeing was expensive furniture, heavy books... moving paintings. Whoa, that was a big difference... She was still going to kill him. Never mind that she'd sworn off random murder, never mind that she was supposed to be one of the good guys now... Draco was going to go down.  
  
He began removing his clothing, an expression of cruel anticipation on his face. "Strip, woman."  
  
Her jacket fell to the floor before she could gain control. BY that time, he'd removed his shirt, showing a tattoo on the inside of his left arm, a dark skull with a snake emerging from it's jaws.  
  
"Come here and make yourself useful, muggle." His voice was cold, demanding.  
  
She put a little extra sway in her hips, her eyes half closed. Reaching him, she gripped his hand, still holding that little wand that he'd produced. Kissing him, she trapped the wand between their bodies.  
  
"I'm no man's whore." She rammed the wand upwards, feeling his skin pop even as the blood sprayed over her.  
  
She felt her skin burning, and there was a flash of green light. The last thing she heard was Draco's voice, a bubbling rasp of "Avada Kevadraa..."  
  
The bodies weren't found until several days had passed. At first, the building supervisor assumed that it was some sort of lover's quarrel gone wrong, judging by the half naked state of the man and woman's corpses. The first wizard on the scene only believed that story until he caught sight of the mark on the inside of the now deceased Draco Malfoy's arm. He had no idea who the dark hared woman was, but she'd managed to take the Death Eater with her when he'd killed her. For that, she deserved an honorable burial. Such a tragedy, really...  
  
end Terrible Tragedy. 


End file.
